Just Let Me Be Legally In Love
by Soul Omamori
Summary: "I need you to stay..." Emmett realizes he's in love, and will do anything to get Elle to stay. - - "It's not up to me..." Elle wants to figure out her own emotions, but is afraid of what may happen if she does. During/After the song 'Legally Blonde' EllexEmmett


_**I do NOT own Legally Blonde! **_

_**Takes place during the song 'Legally Blonde' **_

_**Please review. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter One

*-.-.-.-*

"Elle, you should know…"

"Callahan hit on me," Elle bit her quivering lip. Her heart was crushed. Simply, dead. All she worked for…

"W-What?" Emmett took a step back, completely shocked.

"He kissed me, he fired me, and he made it _very _clear I don't belong here," All she worked for, gone. In one little kiss. Elle grabbed the door handle. Turning it, she was about to step in when suddenly Emmett slammed his hand against the door, shutting it again.

"We'll fight it." He said quietly, his mind racing after what Elle had just told him. Callahan had kissed her, and fired her after she brutally slapped him across the face. "Okay? We'll fight it, we'll find a way…"

Elle sobbed, biting her lip in attempt to stop the terrible hiccupping. Shutting her eyes tightly, tears squeezed out. _Take back the books and pack up the clothes… and what do you have…? _Opening her stinging eyes again, she looked into Emmett's eyes. They were full of worry, fear, and another thing…

"Emmett…" She whispered, placing a shaking hand on his cheek, then his shoulder. "There's no reason for me to stay." With those words, Emmett released his weight off of his hand and Elle quickly slipped inside. She instantly began shaking all over, sinking to the floor and feeling the pink plush carpet. Tears spilled over the floor, making a small puddle around her.

Emmett stared at the closed door. He was blinking furiously as few things made sense in his mind; Elle was leaving. He didn't want Elle to go. She was his best friend. She was the person… who he…

"What about _love?_" He whispered. "I never mentioned love. The timing's bad… I know…" Emmett sighed and took another step back, clenching his fists. Something clicked inside him. "But perhaps, if I made it more clear… that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go…" Slowly, he placed his palm on the wooden surface, a sudden drop of water falling down his cheek. Emotions were unreadable; thoughts, unbearable. "Cause you'd know that I'm so much _in love…_"

"Back to the sun, back to the shore," _It was a hopeless case,_ Elle thought, standing up again. _I'd end up back in California, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never change that fact. I'd just be… blonde._ "Back to what I was before!" She clenched her stupid yellow hair.

Emmett tried to open the door, but Elle had already locked it. "Please will you open the door…?" _Why can't you hear me, Elle?_

_I'll do what I was meant to do._ "Lie on the beach, dream within reach," Elle remembered what Warner said so long ago, to just take it. But what if it was taken _away _from you? "Don't stray beyond!" _Don't leave out of that comfort zone, you'll get hurt. _

The man outside the door heard what she cried out. He turned the handle back and forth furiously. "We both know you're so much more!" _I love you… That's all I know. Please, open the door, Elle!_

"Some girls _fight on!_" Elle felt like ripping her hair out, but her arms simply fell limply at her side. "Some face the trial!" She clogged her stupid heels towards the door. "Some girls were just meant to," Elle placed a manicured hand against the door, unbeknown by either person that their hands were exactly aligned together. Elle gasped for breath. "_Smile…_" She leaned her forehead against the wood.

Emmett had both hands up against the surface, trying for _something, anything_ to open the small piece that was keeping them apart. _Is it all over? Is it all… hopeless? _He leaned his head against the barrier in frustration.

"If you can hear, can I just say, how much I want you to stay…?" The lawyer whispered. Somehow, the blonde heard his words and smiled softly.

"It's not up to me," She replied, closing her eyes. Bruiser whimpered, leaning up against her leg. "Just let me be, Legally Blonde," Elle closed her hand and stepped away from the person she cared for the most.

"I need you to _stay…_" Emmett's voice grew quiet.

"It's not up to me…" Elle whispered. "Just let me be, _Legally Blonde…_"

*-.-.-.-*

* * *

_**A/N: **__**It's kinda of an AU, kinda not. It has canon, and my own devious thoughts... muahahahaha... (My version of behind the scenes? :D)**_ Despite what you may think, it's not a One-Shot. Hahaa, I thought about it and decided to drag it on. (In a good way...?) I want a melancholy ending, not a depressing one. (Okay maybe but not for THIS musical, a sad ending doesn't sound good at ALL for Legally Blonde.) OH! The thoughts are explaining the lyrics for how the characters actually feel while singing them. Anyway, the lyrics/script was NOT made by me, but by the people of Legally Blonde. I hope you enjoyed. :)

_**-Soul**_


End file.
